Allen O'Neil
"Come on, Boy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "Go home to your mommy!" '-Allen O'Neil' "You're mincemeat!" '-Allen O'Neil' "See you in hell...!" '-Allen O'Neil' Allen O'Neil is one of the main soldiers in the Rebel Army, and a recurring mid-boss in most Metal Slug games. Story Killed by Marco and Tarma early in the war he later appeared several times in the later games each time dying in inescapable ways, so soldiers thought he was immortal. Prior Metal Slug Allen O' Neil was the most trusted soldier from Donald Morden while he was a commander in the Regular Army. When Morden started his rebellion, Allen followed him out of loyalty, helping him in his coup d'etát against the Regular Army. Metal Slug During the Regular Army's operation in the Käthehirt Valley to destroy Rebellion motor pool, he singlehandedly slaughtered the incoming Regular Army troops as they climbed up the mountain. He was ultimately defeated, and thought to be dead. Metal Slug 2 Allen reappears again to fight on the bridge to the Rebel Secret Base in the Artic. As he was defeated, he fell off the cliff and was supposedly eaten by an Orca. Metal Slug 3 Showing that he's still alive, this time Allen is controling a Hairbuster Riberts, and yet he was defeated again. Later, when the heroes are making their escape from the crumbling Rugname, Allen shows again, this time to give support fire for them. Metal Slug 4 The commandos fought him in a factory while in the background robot duplicates of him were being made and his skin tore away revealing a robot. It is uncertain if that was the real Allen, or just a robot impersonating him. The later is reinforced, as the players encounter many robots impersonating Morden. Metal Slug 5 N/A Metal Slug 6 Allen might not be seen in Metal Slug 6 but in the final mission when you get to the part when you have to fight either one of the main characters they serve as a actual replacement for him they do share a couple of features that Allen has but they are stronger than Allen and they thrown grenades like him aswell. Metal Slug 7 Allen once again shows himself, this time for a battle between giants! Allen is riding a Rebel Gigant, as the player faces him in a Slug Gigant. Allen is once again defeated. Notably, this is the first time in the series that Allen serves as and end-of-level boss, as opposed to his usual mid-boss status. Personality Though he is consistently acting tough, intimidating the GF's, and always rudely commenting to his enemies, he is quite brutish, and will continue a fight until HE declares it ended. Usually laughing at the heroes, calling them 'dead meat', 'worthless', and overall 'sissies', he is more bark than bite. His skin tints red with the more pain he encounters, along with increased aggression and clouded judgment. The only thing that keeps Allen alive besides his muscles and guts is his devotion and will to return home to his wife and son after a hard day of fighting. Design His Design is based both from Mr.T http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._T and Rambo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rambo. His M240 Bravo Machinegun is the only real modern Firearm in the Rebel Infantry (as opposed to their weird mix of german WWII rifles and futuristic Weapons).